X Files a new case, a new mystory
by lynettesdaughter
Summary: was trying out a new story type thing...if you like the begining i will continue...i will let you guys to decide
1. Chapter 1

Scully came out of main office and walked into the basement office, where Mulder sat on a black leather chair, which looked like it didn't belong within the contents of the room.  
Twirling around on the chair he stopped dead as Sully entered. "So how was the 'big' meeting?" he asked rolling his eyes, waiting to hear what the red haired woman had to say about their boss and his associates.

Scully sighed deeply and came into the office, taking a seat in the chair that sat opposite Mulder, she started to talk.

"Basically, we've been taken off the case" She announced, waiting for Mulder to blow his top.  
But the man just sat there, he leaned forward and put his elbows onto the desk which was loaded with files. His hands and finger tips came together and soon his face was leaning on them looking at Scully across from him.  
The young woman sat back watching this reaction from her partner in crime. She was taken aback by his reaction. Wondering what was wrong she opened her mouth to ask when there was a knock at the door.

Both people within the small basement office turned around in their seats to see their Boss.  
"Scully there is a phone call for you!" he said holding up the phone.

The red haired woman left the office to take the call, leaving the two men alone.

Mulder stood up and glared at his Boss. "So you took the Case away from us then…."  
But before he could continue, the high authority man handed Mulder a file with the name written on it 'Case 7 X-files' . He left the room without uttering one word, only just doing what his own boss told him to do.

Scully entered with a concerned look on her face, she noticed her partner looking through a file. Confused she went and grabbed her coat. "Mulder I got to go and pick up my niece and nephew" She said with it no tone what's so ever as she put on her black rain coat. "from the airport"

Mulder looked up and watched the woman, who's hair shined in the light coming from the dim bulb.  
He stood up with the dark brown file in his big male hands. "I'll come with you, I'll fill you in on the new case and you can fill me in on your situation" He said, his concern for the woman who seemed upset taking over.

CAR

Once in the car, behind the driving wheel and driving off in the direction of the airport, Mulder started to talk to Scully about the case.  
"Apparently it's about these mysterious deaths of a family and a curse and" he was cut short by Scully.  
"Like the curse of superman type thing?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Mulder laughed. "Kind of yes…." He paused, happy to see that the young woman has smiled.  
As the man continued to talk about the case, Scully waited until he stopped, to fill him on what was going on.  
" My sister died a 2 years ago, the children lived with their real father, but he committed suicide 8 months after my sisters death, so they are now living with their step father…but apparently he's got a job offer in India and the kids need a place to stay"

Mulder nodded filling in the blanks…"Yours" he said.

Scully nodded. "But it'll be fine, it wont interfere with the X Files, they are old enough to look out for one another…."  
The tall man nodded with a smile and tried to imagine the red haired woman with the kids, he couldn't. "How old are they?" he asked hoping it would help with this funny image.

Scully continued to look at the road and turned into the airport car park. "Tom is 17 years old; Laura is 13" She smiled satisfied as she parked the car. "You will love them," She said as she undid her seat belt.

AIRPORT

At the airport, 2 children approached the adults. The boy was tall; his hair dark as night's sky, all spiked up and in his hand was a suitcase. The young girl who walked behind him slightly, was petit and tiny for her age, she had shoulder length, curly hair, and the colour of Auburn. She wore a backpack on her back.

Mulder saw them and a smile came to his face, he thought that the youngest out of the two looked like Dana.  
As they approached Scully grinned, "hey, haven't seen you for long time"

Laura smiled slightly. "Missed you" She whispered as she hugged her aunt, she stood on her tiptoes. Pulling back she let her big brother hug her aunt.  
Tom pulled back and put a hand out towards Mulder's direction. "You must be Mulder…. I'm Tom" He said with his hand shaking mulders. "That's Laura, my freak of a sister" He said pulling his arm away and ruffling his little sisters hair.

Scully smiled and followed the two siblings who walked in front. She exchanged a glance with Mulder. "they've changed a lot…" and she left it like that.

DRIVE HOME

In the car, Tom and Laura sat in the back.  
He answered questions as Mulder asked them, "The journey was good, there were a number of people of on the journey that had gotten on the wrong plane" He answered with a chuckle.

Scully smiled, she enjoyed that the two males were getting along good and that the children seemed good after all what they had been through within 2 years. Looking in her rear mirror she noticed that Laura sat there motionless, looking out the window, very quietly.  
"Laura you've gone quiet, everything all okay?" She asked with a slight concern, just wondering if she was reading into anything she shouldn't be.  
Laura didn't answer.

Scully exchanged expressions with Mulder and said "Laura?"

Laura turned to look at her aunt, then at her brother, then at her hands. "fine" She whispered with a tiny smile which was forced.

The journey then continued with Mulder and Tom talking.

As the journey came to an end, Laura spoke up. "What's the curse?" She asked, knowing about the case, that Mulder and Scully had to investigate, but they hadn't told the kids about.

The adults looked at each other and then at Laura. "How do you know?" Scully asked with an expression of surprise on her face.  
Tom sat there confused and surprised just like the adults.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura paused, looking between the adults, her face flushed. "I- um…" she stuttered. Her eyes turned away from the other eyes that peered at her with eyes wanting to know something that she couldn't fully explain herself.  
She pulled open the car door to get out. She turned to see everyone looking at her. "It's just" she stopped dead pain entered her forehead. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone she knew things.  
The pain stabbed right through her, sending shivers up her back. She put her two hands to her head and doubled over outside the car.

Mulder, Scully and Tom all came out of the car, raced around to see the young girl with tears running down her now pale face.  
Scully took the girl into her arms and held her gently. She rocked her slightly confused and worried at what had just happened. Mulder and her self exchanged expressions.  
Scully noticed Tom's expression and noticed that he wasn't as much surprised as the two adults. "she suffers from bad headaches" was all Tom managed to say. "They will pass soon" he said hoping deep down that was the truth. But Tom has doubt in his mind.

Laura closed her eyes and let her sink into Scully's body. After 5 minutes but seemed like a life time to everyone involved the young girl opened her eyes, her skin paler. "I'm okay…. let's go inside!" she whispered weakly.

Scully nodded and stood up, supporting the young girl. Worried was invading her mind, why did her niece have such bad headaches and why did they come on without any warning signs.  
She walked with the young girl towards the house. Tom in front and Mulder now at Laura's other side.

Once inside and laying down on the couch, Laura thought, she had to tell someone, but she didn't know how to. All she knew is that when she tried to tell someone, her mind would freak out and cause the big bad pain in her head.  
She closed her eyes slightly, knowing that the pain was getting worse but couldn't tell anyone why or how.

Tom was unpacking his things in his bedroom and had his room door shut. 

Scully and Mulder talked. "That was very strange" Mulder answered. They exchanged a concerned look. They talked about how the sudden the headache came on. They tried not to talk about her knowing the case. That was confusing on its own. But right now, this was more important.  
Mulder started to talk when Scully's Cell Phone went. She looked down and opened it, putting it to her ear. "You've just let an X files case walk into your house…beware. she's dangerous, more than you know"  
The phone went dead and she looked over at her niece sleeping peacefully.


End file.
